poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Final Battle of the Indominus Rex
Here is the scene where Indominus Rex shows up again and battles Heroes and Villains in War of the Apocalypse. (As the Villains continue fighting the heroes. Chomp was knocked down by Gigas) Max Taylor: Chomp! (Tino then fights Kurumi Tokisaki until she pins Tino on the ground) Kurumi Tokisaki: Time to finish you! (As Kurumi prepares to kill Tino. Suddenly Indominus Rex came grabs Kurumi and kills her) Tino Tonitini: Indominus Rex! Sheer: Not the hybrid again! Time to capture her or better yet kill her! Gavro: Good idea! Foolscap: Deal with the hybrid dinosaur, Armatus! (Indominus Rex then fights Gigas, Armatus and Maximus) Tino Tonitini: Time to get out of here! (The heroes runs off) Nazo: Stop right there! (She grabs Armatus neck and twists it, and then turns it back into a card) (She scratches Maximus and then bites its head turns it back into a card) (The I-Rex bites Gigas' neck and then throw him into the building turning him back into a card) Gavro: There goes our dinosaurs. Sheer: Let's get out of here! (As our heroes tries to escape Nazo blocks them) Nazo: You're going nowhere now! (Then Shadow kicks Nazo away) Max Taylor: Thanks! (Just then they run and find a place to hide to get away from all the attack many Legendary Pokémon fires) Rex Owen: This is going to happened again. If they keep up the fight, bad things might happened. Max Taylor: Then we got to shut the machine down and free many Legendary Pokémon. (Indominus Rex shows up in front of the D-Team) Zoe Drake: Go back! Go back! (They run away from the hybrid as Chomp pushes Indominus Rex and fights her) Max Taylor: Thanks, Chomp. Keep that hybrid monster busy, we'll go shut down the Pokemon Dark Generator and save our parents. Foolscap: Do not let the kids reach their parents and the Pokemon Dark Generator! (Then Beedrill, Salamence, Pidgeot, Heracross, Pinsir and Banette block the Space Pirates' path) Michelle: Hey, what's going on? What are you kids doing here? And what are many Legendary Pokemon doing here in Tokyo?! Max Taylor: Rats! The whole class is here in the middle of the battle now! Rex Owen: It's a long story Michelle. Tino Tonitini: You've got to get out of here! This battleground is dangerous! (Then Michelle along with many students sees many Legendary Pokemon fighting each other) Michelle: Oh, this is not good! This is just not a positive teaching situation at all! Wait, just think, I'm the teacher here, this is why I get payed with small bucks. Now remember your studies children, if George Washington were here, he cut down the cherry tree and.. no that doesn't make any sense. What about Albert Einstein? We can certainly learn from that guy, maybe not in this situation. Well if JIm Crockin showed up, he lasso those creders! Come on kids, climb up here where's save! We'll help you up! (Then, the Indominus Rex shows up and roared at her) Michelle: You're on your own! (Ace jumps on Indominus Rex biting and scratching her trying not let her go after Michelle and her students) Rex Owen: That's it Ace, keep fighting that hybrid! Tino Tonitini: Keeping fighting Indominus Rex, get to the Pokemon Dark Generator and shut it down! I'll get your teacher Michelle and her students find a place to be safe from this place! Zoe Drake: Right. (Tino runs off) Tino Tonitini: Quick get inside the portal, it will take you to a different location! Michelle: Right, let's go kids! (They went inside the portal to a different location where it's safe) Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Battle scenes